


His Own Pride and Purposes

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sarabi is male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Mufasa has had Sarabi with him on patrols before, but this is the first time since Mufasa ascended to kingship of the Pride Lands.
Relationships: Mufasa/Sarabi (The Lion King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	His Own Pride and Purposes

Mufasa has had Sarabi with him on patrols before, but this is the first time since Mufasa ascended to kingship of the Pride Lands. No longer the prince, now at last the ruler in his own right, Mufasa can choose who has which responsibilities in his pride. Before, Sarabi was always careful to stay a short ways behind him, following the route Mufasa chose, walking in his paw steps. Now, Mufasa drops back to pace right alongside Sarabi. He is openly admiring how the evening breeze ruffles Sarabi's fur and handsome mane, the red-brown matching his eyes.

"If Scar challenges me," Mufasa says, although he is uncertain whether his brother will; Scar might stay brooding in shadows, and never try to gain a higher place. "You'll help me fight him down?"

Sarabi's answer comes reassuringly swift. "I will. I'll fight Scar. Anyone who tries to hurt you."

Mufasa's father had the grace to never speak ill of Sarabi in Mufasa's hearing, not knowingly. But Mufasa eavesdropped enough to know that his father was wary of keeping another male in the pride. Those suspicious thoughts had less foundation than dust. Sarabi has always been Mufasa's friend. Since Mufasa is finally king the two of them won't have to fight down other feelings any longer. Mufasa will never again have to pretend he wants any one else the way that he wants Sarabi.

"Rule with me," Mufasa says, passionately. They are near the border but, fittingly, still within the Pride Lands, the ground familiar under Mufasa's paws. He could roar his love to the darkening sky, where the stars that are the great kings of the past, Mufasa's father among them, are coming into sight. "Be a prince, or consort, or second king—whatever title you want." That is reckless, but Mufasa doesn't care. "Be with me."

Sarabi looks steadily at Mufasa, and says, his voice warming with love never before spoken, "By your side."


End file.
